team miraclous
by djfrison2007
Summary: some are good and others are bad, while there are those who chose not to take sides in the wars between metas vs. humans


Light/ Team Miraculous:

_Light/ Team Miraculous:_

In the year 2005, there is metahumans living all over the city of Los Angeles. And some are good and others are bad, while there are those who chose not to take sides in the wars between metas vs. metas and metas vs. humans. A normal day at a CEJ meeting at Crenshaw High School, where Daren Seenie was there with members of each click from the Intercircle, the Shadow Gang, the Society of Hope, and the Kane twins with the Loadstoppers. Daren felt strange all day as he looked up at Darius Vornholt, Tiffany Thomas, Jesica Calvin, Cameron Vision, Aden Bryan, Aaron Frost, Ellani Morris, Marissa Simpson, Malcom Long, Yvette Newhall, Kenneth Noelgray, Shadi Patterson, and Sheryl Zermitch.

Across town, Daren's older brother Dave was heading home to his three room flat aka the apartment. Dave was a telepath like his brother who, got grabbed by Benjamin Morgan Watson, a member of the Shadow gang. He was with Roxana Gwen Clarkson and her sister Alexa Sarena Clarkson, who have a third sister Nancy Lily Clarkson that likes to play nice with the Intercircle. Alexa and her two sisters are all children of a different parent. Alexa has a different dad then her sisters but Nancy has a different mom from Roxana. So, they are all the same age as in seventh-teen years old. Dave was sending a telepathic distran-signal to Daren to help.

Daren fell on the floor and start aching with pain as Kenneth read his mind. Ellani felt the distress, as Nancy picked up on her sister's activity and knew this was because of them that this was happening. Darius asked Cameron to manifest a bed for him to lay on, as he had Aden work on what was happening to him. He went to take him to his mom's

job at the hospital, she was headnurse and his brother is there as a med student with a part-time job. Sheryl went to her children Resse and Tristan Connors, sons of teacher Dr. Lestate Connors. Debra Starmenluc, the long time friend of Lestate's and the housekeeper/ metasuperhero. She telepathically told the boys to come downstairs because their mom was here. She left the fourth-teen year old twins with their mom. The boys could copy or absorb her powers or hurt her in other ways if they choose. So, she knew it was okay to leave them along.

Sheryl was there to make sure they were alright, as Chris trapted her in a mindfield of her fears and nightmares, that were of them dying plus Lestate getting back together and cheating on her again. Chris dropped the mindfield as he re-rewind time so she didn't know they used their powers on her. Yet, Debra knew as she let Sheryl out the mansion. Debra told them it was foolish but the right thing, since you can't always trust Sheryl. In the back doors, walks in Lestate from a busy day at the school.

Lestate had the food put in the oven as he waited for his guess. Coming was Dr. Barbara Kane, Madelyn Kane, the librarian, Trent Monroe, Janet Lexa Patterson, Samuel Parker, Emerald Farlock, Darien Frost, Johnathan Hathaway, Benjamin Watson, Lorna Walkens, Chance Hunter, Rebecca Summers, Sybil Graham, Lena Shane, Mr. Jacob Singleton, Ms. Kelly Kennedy, Spider Tyson and his daughters Quinn plus Violet. The twenty guess not including himself have involutional powers all over this world and others like this one. Spider owns magical schools all over, Sybil runs the Society of Hope, and Emerald is Queen of London plus leader of the Intercircle. She appointed Lorna Walkens to take her spot while she is a guess at Galaxy of the Moon, one of the other worlds.

Sybil Graham and Emerald Farlock have made a truce to run the superheroes in this city called Team Miraculous- the best thing since they all came from Galaxy of the Moon. The Kane twins aren't as powerful as they think they are, but neither is Drake who has strength in numbers. They were shocked he didn't show himself, or at least have his right-hand man Arthur Peters come the best of friends for centuries. The two must be up to something, but they did allow Benjamin Watson and Johnathan Hathaway to come, which was an even bigger shock since, these two hate one another with a passion.

Who knows what will happen tonight, after dinner as they down to real business and not petty talk or unimportant talk of this silly world. They were to discuss the issues that have arisen between the four factions and it's members. Emerald and Sybil were tight these days and everyone knew that, so that left the Kane sisters to think of the future and their place in it. Then, the other big issue of the missing Seenie older boy was also on everyone' minds seeing how a telepath could be token.

Andrey White, Cassie McCoy, and Feltus Farlock were waiting for Emerald and the others. When in walks in Kendra Betson with the Zeppelin twins. This group of metas are pretty powerful and could take on the world. At the end of this day, it was decided that all the factions work together to discover the new enemy to stop a fifth click from starting. It was bad enough that the witch tribes all work under Rebecca Summers. While the vampires follow the Wicked Prince aka Benjamin Wayanman. All the groups of evil creatures and the Intercircle are in the battle of this world. At the end everyone of importance died, and good won. They lost Emerald Farlock, Erika Zeppelin, Sybil Graham, Drake Shadow, Arthur Peters, Max Gomez, Johnathan Hathaway, Benjamin Watson, Mr. Singleton, The Kane twins, and Spider Erik Tyson.


End file.
